


Late Night Phone Call

by LokiLover84



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's been having trouble sleeping, so he makes one more phone call to someone he knows can help. But, his contact has set it up so the real object of his desire will realize just how much Tom wants him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Call

 

Tom wiped at his eyes wearily and blinked against sleep as he squinted at the clock on his bedside table. 

2:37. 

“Fuck.” 

He muttered in a voice gravelly with exhaustion. He had to get up in less than four hours, and he needed much more sleep than he’d had so far, if he was going to be able to function at all for his full schedule. Fumbling for his phone, he felt tears well up in his eyes. The one person he wanted to call was half a world away, probably curled up with his very pregnant wife, and wasn’t giving Tom a second thought. 

‘And he said he’d always be there...’

The memory of the words, the promise, pulled from unwilling lips in the afterglow of sex, came back to haunt him once again, and his next breath came out as a sob. Eyes blurry, he flipped his phone open and pressed one button a few times. He knew the number of times he needed to hit the key to reach the number he needed. Pressing the dial key, he held the phone up to his ear. 

‘Please, please answer...’

After the third ring, there was a click. 

“Thomas.”

The voice all but purred his name, well aware of why Tom was calling him. He let out a shuddering breath, almost hyperventilating, and stuttered out--

“I-I’m sorry. I sh-shouldn’t have c-called. Please, I’m sor--”

“Thomas. You called me because you can’t sleep. Because you keep dreaming about...Him. Let me help you.”

It wasn’t really a request, it was an order and Tom caught himself nodding against his better judgement. 

“Now, be a good boy, and shove those pretty blue satin sheets off…”

Tom obeyed without much thought, though the thought ‘How does he know the color of my sheets?’ drifted through his mind before he dismissed it as inconsequential. 

“Now, I know you’re naked-- there was a smirk in these words, Tom could almost see it, the soft lips twisted-- “Touch yourself, softly.”

Tom let out a moan, hardly more than a release of air, as he did as he had been told. The pads on his fingers barely brushed his rapidly hardening length, but even those butterfly soft touches caused the blood to rush downward so fast it left his head spinning, and he was sure that had he been standing, he would have fallen down. His eyes fluttered shut

“Do you like that? Tell, me, Thomas…”

“Ah...Chris. Please.”

“Tsk, Thomas, so naughty. I love listening to you beg. I hear you do it over and over again, every time I look at you, your eyes beg me, please, Chris, more, please, I need you inside me. Please, Chris fuck me!”

Tom’s eyes flew open and he gasped, involuntarily wrapping his long fingers around his now aching cock. 

“Naughty boy, I didn’t say to touch yourself that way…”

The voice had changed now, into one deeper, huskier and just as turned on as Tom’s would have sounded, had he been able to speak. 

“I may have to punish you, next time I see you… Now, stroke yourself. Hard. Twist your hand, and moan my name…”

Tom did as he had been told, gripping the phone tightly as his other hand picked up a rapid pace, and he groaned. 

“Ah, yes, baby, that’s it. Moan for me, c’mon, put that silver tongue to good use..!”

At the reference to Loki, Tom gasped, his hips thrusting mindlessly into his hand. 

“I know you’re close, baby. I know how much you want to come for me, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes, please, please…”

“Please what? Who?”

Tom kept stroking without losing any rhythm. 

“Ah, Thor, brother, please…!”  
“That’s it, Loki. Look at you, spread out for me, a delicious morsel for me to feast on, my Loki, my dirty, naughty brother. My little whore.”

Tom gasped, tears leaking from his eyes. 

“That’s it, Loki. Brother. Come on. Come for me, Loki, come…!” 

Tom sobbed as a lightning exploded in his blood, and he came, crying out Thor’s name. 

When he finally recovered, it was to the sound of soft chuckles in his ear. 

“Feel better baby?”

Tom nodded, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Yes. Thank you. Both of you.” 

He didn’t say anything more, simply flipped the phone closed and tossed it away, not even caring where it landed. Then he groped for some tissue to clean up. 

On what seemed like the other side of the world, two pairs of eyes gazed at the object of Tom’s desire. 

“See, he does still want you.”

“I..I didn’t know.”

“Well, Point Break, I think maybe you should give the boy what he wants. This nightly call thing is fun and all, but it’s not as good as the real thing.”

Chris nodded as he rose to his feet, already making plans to make a sudden trip to London. As he walked out the door, Chris and Robert looked at each other and grinned. 

“Mission accomplished.”

Chris only laughed.


End file.
